


Barnes and Noble AU

by wayhaught_lover



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, No Angst, Wayhaught - Freeform, barnes and noble, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaught_lover/pseuds/wayhaught_lover
Summary: Nicole’s best friend wants to go to the new Barnes and Nobles that just opened up in Purgatory what happens when Nicole meets Waverly Earp while looking around at the store?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 15





	Barnes and Noble AU

Nicole’s POV  
The last thing I expected to be doing at eight A.M. on my first day off in almost two months is going to the new Barnes and Noble that just opened up in Purgatory. 

This is the first new building that has been built here since they built Shorty’s which was over fifty years ago. Don’t get me wrong books are awesome and usually I would be 100% down with going to Barnes and Noble but today was supposed to be my day off but yet here I am being dragged to Barnes and Noble because my best friend, Dolls wants to see the girl he’s been crushing on for the past five months.

30 Minutes Ago

I didn't actually get home until 2 A.M. because I was stuck in the graveyard shift and it seemed like every drunk in town decided to go out into the street and just act like total dumb asses. 

I was supposed to be off at 12 but Nedley would kill me if I would've left with all those drunks just hangin out making a racket outside, the noise complaints would've been through the roof. So I just sucked it up and I stayed until all of the drunks were either in a cab going back to their house or in a jail cell for the night.

When I finally got home I was too tired to even change my clothes. I just fell on my bed and knocked out. It was about 7:30 when Dolls decided to wake me up, me and Dolls have been friends for the past five years we met at our police academy and we just kinda clicked and we’ve been friends ever since. I won't lie, it takes Dolls a while to warm up to most people but when he warms up to you he's the best friend you could ever ask for.

“Come on lazy pants it's time to get up” Dolls says and opens my curtains right next to my bed and I felt the sun that decided to be extremely bright today for some awful reason. I just groaned and put my face under my blanket, “No, you are not doing this you promised you'd help me get a date with Wynonna and today is the perfect day to do that” 

While trying to persuade me to go help him finally ask out Wynonna he is pulling my blanket off my body and shaking me to try to wake me up. “Okay, I’m up! I’m up!” I practically yell at him because trying to change his mind about stuff like this is like talking to a brick wall. 

I check my alarm clock that is right by my bed and look at the time “7:30, it is SEVEN THIRTY and you woke me up so you can get a date do you hate me?!” I yell at him mostly because I’d rather sleep then help him get a date with a girl I’ve literally only met one, don't get me wrong Wynonna seems like a cool person and she’d definitely be an awesome friend to have but I just don't know if her and Dolls would really be a good match for eachother but I’ll be honest he’s never had a crush on someone for this longer than a couple weeks he usually would just hook up with other girls until he was over his crush and move on. Maybe that's why I agreed to help him get a date with her because no matter what she seems to make him happy and that's all that matters in my opinion.

“No I don't hate you but she works the first shift soooo we need to go like now so we dont miss her, pleaseeee I’ll love you forever” He gives me his puppy dog eyes to try to get me to agree, either way I was gonna have to agree because he would not give up but I still think it’s funny he thinks his puppy dog eyes will work on me sure he’s cute and everything but he’s also a guy which makes him not my type.

No offense to Dolls. I still love him to death. I throw my blanket at him and get up “You will love me forever no matter what” I go to my bedroom door and open it so that he can leave and I can get dressed. “You kinda have to get out so I can ready” I say rolling my eyes at him, he looks over at me surprised, I could tell he didn't think I was gonna agree that easily but the more I argue with him the longer this tip will take I’ve learned to just not argue when it’s not actually that important, no offense to Wynonna

. “I’ll make us coffee to go” he says while leaving my room and I don't think he has smiled as wide as he was while he was walking out of the room. I look around my room, I’ve already been here for a year but haven't done anything with my room. The walls are still plain white the only furniture I have in here is my bed, a dresser, my increadly small closet and my TV on top of the dresser. I’ve never been into decorating but since I know I’m gonna be here for a while I probably should make it more homey here, I definitely need to start doing that soon. 

I finally found an outfit to wear, a black Thrasher sweatshirt and some black ripped skinny jeans and of course because I need to be even gayer I am wearing my rainbow vans. I put my hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs, as soon as I reach the end of the hallway I see Dolls smiling that wide smile holding up my coffee “You, ready” he says with so much enthusiasm in his voice that I can't believe it's him saying it I’ve never seen this man so happy in my entire life and eleven though I’ll never tell him this because he hates talking about feelings but it warms my heart seeing him this happy.

Present Time

We finally get there and Dolls is looking at the store like a little kid looks at Disney World it is quite possibly the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen, as soon as I park the car he runs out and goes into the school “Nope, It's cool you can go ahead”

I say talking to myself while he's running, I get my phone and put on my lanyard and go inside the store. I walked up to Dolls already talking to Wynonna “Thanks Dolls so much for the help in the car I really appreciated it” I say sarcastically to Dolls whenever I’m next to him, Wynonna is behind the counter in her “Barnes and Noble” shirt, “Oh sorry I just wanted to make sure Wynonna didn’t need help with anything” 

I just roll my eyes but smile afterwards, Wynonna is laughing at the conversation and says “I guess he cares more about me then you” and playfully pokes me, “Aw dolls now you have a new best friend isn't that fun” I said looking at Dolls and playfully slapped his shoulder, while we were just talking about random stuff I looked around the store.

It's actually a lot bigger than I expected it to be, it has all types of books from children's books to serial killer biographies. I may have to come back here to actually look for some books to buy. 

“Hey Nicole, is it cool if Dolls helps me put some books away in the back? My sister should be here in like five so you won't have to watch the store or anything.” Wynonna says to me, making me escape all of my thoughts for a second. I could tell they really wanted alone time together and it'll give me time to look around for some books. “Yeah, that's fine I wanted to look at some of the books anyway” I say smiling at both of them. 

Wynonna is warming up to me and maybe her and Dolls aren't so bad after all. Before Dolls leaves he turns around and mouths “thank you” before following Wynonna to the back. I was looking at a book called “Unsolved Crimes” that I definitely wanted to buy before we left. But while I was looking at some of the crimes to get a feel of the book I heard a loud noise and someone say “You have to be kidding me right now” 

My guess is it was Wynonna’s sister since most people don't make that much noise when entering a bookstore. I walk over to see if I can help her but as soon as I saw her I froze, she was on the floor picking the books that she dropped off of the floor but I couldn’t help but admire her even though she was just wearing her work shirt and some jeans I genuinely don't think I’ve seen someone so effortlessly beautiful in my entire life. 

After a few more seconds of staring at her I finally walk up to help her get the rest of the books and put them in the box that apparently she dropped when walking in here “Thank you so much sorry about the noise I’m such a clutz sometimes” she says looking down not wanting to meet my face I’m guessing she feels embarrassed and all I want to do is make her smile “Don't even worry about it, you don't even know how many times I’ll be walking and just tip over the air” I say smiling at her, she laughs and finally looks at me and I swear when we lock eyes I felt butterflies I know that's so cliche but I can't help that's how I feel. 

After a few seconds she looks down and back up again but this time she is standing up and her hand is out “I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp” she says smiling the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. “So you are Wynonna’s sister, she told me you were gonna be in here soon but anyways I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught” I say to her and lightly shake her hand, after our hands let go I feel this weird sadness came over me I already missed her touch and I’ve only known this girl for five minutes. 

She looks at me and I could see the nervousness in her eyes “Di-did you say your last name was Haught” I smile at her “Yeah everyone usually finds it weird but it's spelled H-A-U-G-H-T if that helps” we both start laughing and I can see her nervousness going away. 

Dolls and Wynonna come back towards us smiling extremely wide I know I’m gonna have to listen to him talk about it later but right now I’m focused on the angel in front of me who is currently getting the cash register ready for the day, every once in awhile she glance up at me for a second smile and then looks down.

Her smile is becoming my favorite thing in the world. “Okaay, well Nic we gotta go but I’ll see you later?” He says taking me out of my day dream and looks at Wynona for the second half of a sentence clearly asking if she wants to hangout. “I’ll text you” she says smiling at him and winking. I turn around heading for the door knowing if I looked into those brown eyes I just know I wouldn't be able to leave.

I will definitely be coming back to buy that book I was looking at and maybe I’ll get to see a certain Earp sister when I return.


End file.
